Otherworld King
Otherworld King (異界王) is a character in the anime and manga Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Appearance He first appears as an old man, with green eyes, grey hair and a beard. When his youth is restored, his hair is black. He wears a blue outfit, with a yellow design and pink on the sleeves. He has a red band around his neck. Personality Otherworld King considers himself superior to all others, human and Otherworlder alike. He wants revenge on humanity. Biography 'Gekiha Dan' The Otherworld King, originally an explorer from the 1400s, who was out in search of land to colonize, was the human who discovered Grand Rolo. The Otherworlders listened to him and obeyed him blindly, so he was able to become their king easily. When the Clash King Dan challenged him, he first appeared as an old man. He also demonstrated magic, which he admitted he stole from the Otherworld witch Magisa. He then allows Dan to choose what deck he will use; Dan says he doesn't care, so he makes a new deck just for him. Otherworld King reveals that he has made an exact copy of Dan's deck, saying that Dan will lose under his own power. He also says that without him, there will be no order to Grand Rolo, and Dan cannot possibly take the responsibilities of being the new Otherworld King (because if Otherworld king is defeated, rule dictates that Dan will replace him). During the battle, as Dan loses life, his core is being shattered-however, whenever Otherworld King loses a life, he regains his youth. Dan was surprised by this. He summoned both Siegwurm and Meteorwurm, Dan's key cards, and although Dan defeated those spirits, Otherworld king was still able to win because of his experience and foresight in the battle. With Dan's red core (serving as his last life) destroyed, Otherworld king won, and left Dan to Yuuki for take Dan back to the red world at the horizon ladder. However, Yuuki took Dan back to Magisa and the others instead. When Yuuki challenged him for battle, he accepted it and easily defeated Yuuki by using his trump card, The PhantomStarDragon Gai-Asura . In his last battle with Dan, he lost the battle and gives Dan Mother Core. Afterwards, he shriveled up, but stated that he still created the next era. 'Brave' In Brave, Dan touched a copy of the Otherworld Observation Records, and was sucked inside. There, Otherworld King met him. Dan admitted that the world Otherworld King left behind was horrible, but it was a place where he could still fight. Otherworld King noticed how much he's changed, and told Dan to use his strength to do something for the world. Dan requested to pull the trigger. Then, he told Dan that Dan is an adult now and also told him to keep battling before Dan returned to the real world. Deck He is first seen using a deck almost identical to Dan's. His later deck centers around Gai-Asura, and its ultra-awaken effect. Momose Yuuki said Otherworld King actually specializes in all decks. He only uses a Red deck to fight Dan. Battle Stats Trivia *He may be The Wanderer Lolo, as he was stated to have written the Otherworld Observation Records, though they don't look at all alike. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Brave anime Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Male characters Category:Bearers Of Core's Light Category:Red card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Blue card battlers Category:Antagonist